


Beginng, Middle, End (Songfic)

by Vanilla_Sky03



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Sky03/pseuds/Vanilla_Sky03
Summary: Cinco anos após o estalo que eliminou metade das criaturas vivas da Terra, os Vingadores reúnem novamente as Joias do Infinito e voltam à floresta em Wakanda para a batalha final contra Thanos e, em consequência, trazem os blipados de volta. Quando a paz se restabelece, a joia da mente volta para a composição corpórea de Visão, e os super-heróis mais poderosos da terra encontram um momento de paz, Tony Stark resolve renovar os votos do seu casamento com Pepper Potts junto de seus amigos mais próximos. Com as patrulhas e todas as obrigações advindas do estalo reverso, Wanda e Visão não tiveram tempo – ou mesmo vontade – de conversar sobre os acontecimentos dos últimos tempos, cordialmente se cumprimentando e trocando rápidos abraços nas folgas. Será que as luzes e a atmosfera de contos de fada, excentricidades do casal renovando seus votos, são o suficiente para nossos heróis voltarem ao que eram? Ou teria sua história de amor chegado ao fim – e eles apenas não haviam percebido?
Relationships: Avengers Team & Wanda Maximoff & Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 5





	1. Um.

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Essa é a minha primeira postagem no AO3. Espero que gostem de um fluffyzinho ScarletVision, e não se preocupem pois é spoiler free para WandaVision!  
> Essa fanfic também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction: https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/799602/Beginning_Middle_End_Songfic/  
> O link para acompanhar a música é esse aqui: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P61FN0qUmE0  
> Lembrando que os personagens pertencem à Marvel, e a música pertence à trilha sonora de Para Todos os Garotos: Agora e Para Sempre, da Netflix. Créditos para tal!  
> Boa leitura!

Certa vez, disseram a Wanda que toda escolha trazia uma adição inevitável em sua vida. Ela não tinha certeza se fora uma das várias lições internalizadas dos anos que viveu em Sokovia com seus pais, se lera a frase estampada em algum livro nos rápidos períodos calmos de sua vida, ou, ainda, se algum conhecido dissera em uma conversa aleatória, daquelas com poucos momentos memoráveis, mas que, por alguma razão, retornavam constantemente à sua mente. Fato é, fazia tanto tempo dessa lição cuja origem permanecia ignorada que aquelas palavras já pareciam uma extensão de seu pensamento, sempre presentes nas decisões fáceis e difíceis de sua vida. 

Porém, o que ela antes confiava cegamente passou a trazer uma carga maior de dúvidas após o blip. 

Wanda voluntariamente procurou a organização que concedera seus poderes, mas jamais fora questionada sobre habilidades as quais gostaria de herdar. Ela escolheu ajudar as pessoas através do grupo conhecido por “Vingadores”, porém, ninguém perguntou se ela conseguiria arcar com a prisão em ergástulo de segurança máxima depois dos erros cometidos buscando acertar. Ela procurou se encontrar com Visão constantemente após a fuga da balsa, contudo, não tivera qualquer opção quando fora forçada a matá-lo pelo bem da humanidade. Ela não escolheu morrer com o estalo; e, no fundo de sua mente, quando ela era sincera somente consigo mesma nos momentos em silêncio antes de cair no sono, ela sabia que não queria voltar. De novo, não fora uma escolha sua. 

Realmente, cada escolha, por mínima que fosse, trazia uma adição inevitável em sua vida. Um acréscimo que ela não poderia escolher. Mais para uma consequência, ou, por que não, uma penalidade. 

O mundo havia mudado naqueles cinco anos. Talvez porque toda a humanidade estivesse em êxtase ao ver seus entes queridos depois de tanto tempo, e ela não possuía parentes por quem pudesse procurar. Pietro e Visão estavam mortos. Estranhamente, deu falta do desfalecido corpo de Visão em sua frente quando retornou, já que somente depois descobriu que estava guardado na Base, a única casa para a qual poderia – e queria – voltar. 

Seus colegas não a deixaram vê-lo. Ele ficava trancafiado no laboratório, preso porque todos tinham medo do que poderia acontecer caso aquela estrutura de vibranium caísse em mãos erradas. Algumas vezes, quando os demais não estavam na Base, Wanda se sentava na porta fechada do laboratório e tentava fazer companhia para Visão, imaginando que pudesse se sentir sozinho. Quiçá a própria Wanda buscasse diminuir um pouco a sua solidão lendo um livro enquanto idealizava que ainda possuía sua companhia, e não a de um mero corpo inanimado em uma gaveta longe de sua vista. 

Não que ela estivesse completamente sozinha. Com o sucesso do estalo reverso e as joias de volta em seu devido local, Natasha conseguira voltar do abismo em Vormir, e abraçou Wanda com carinho quando a viu novamente. Ela dissera que foram anos muito difíceis sem a presença da companheira da equipe original. Depois, Tony Stark deu alguns tapas amigáveis em seu ombro e o Capitão América a cumprimentou com um sorriso brilhante, seguidos por Clint e Thor, antes deste se juntar aos Guardiões da Galáxia e aquele voltar para sua família. Em cada face conhecida, ela procurava, sem sucesso, o rosto de Visão. 

Até descobrir uma possibilidade que enchia seu coração de esperança. 

Quando Steve devolveu as joias, ele manteve uma para si, que era justamente a joia da mente. Os Vingadores entraram em consenso, enquanto planejavam seu “assalto no tempo”, sobre o retorno da entidade diretamente para Visão, já que a ele pertencia desde a batalha contra Ultron. Era meramente seu lugar de direito. Foram alguns meses de investigações e estudos incessantes por parte de Bruce Banner, o qual atualmente utilizava o nome de Professor Hulk, Shuri e Tony Stark em conjunto para saber como poderiam ressuscitá-lo da maneira a minimizar quaisquer traumas. Eles deixaram claro para Wanda que ele poderia voltar totalmente diferente, sem memórias do período especial que passara com ela. 

Mas a moça não se importava, e passou a sorrir todas as vezes que caminhava pelo corredor do laboratório na Base, ensaiando mentalmente o momento do reencontro inúmeras vezes na calada da noite. Quando chegou o dia de colocar o plano em prática, Tony requereu a Natasha que mantivesse Wanda o mais longe possível da Base, o temor de insucesso presente em sua voz. Ela obedeceu e convidou a amiga para uma missão com outras mulheres do grupo na qual poderiam procurar pessoas afetadas pelo estalo. Quando ela retornou, sentiu a presença de Visão e voou para o laboratório, para vê-lo em pé na porta, ainda tentando entender o que havia acontecido no tempo em que estivera... Bem, morto. 

Visão tinha sérias dificuldades em assimilar o que acontecera naqueles cinco anos. Seus sistemas não computavam a informação de que ele havia sido morto duas vezes, uma pelos poderes de Wanda e outra através das mãos de Thanos após este usar a joia do tempo para retroceder sua morte. Ele não compreendia o motivo de as lágrimas dela molharem aquele rosto angelical, e seus dedos agarrarem o tecido sintético de sua roupa com tanta força. Somente depois de muito tempo conseguiu compreender que ela tinha medo de vê-lo morrer diante de seus olhos novamente. 

Após o emocionante reencontro, Visão e Wanda gradativamente se afastaram. Não havia qualquer raiva, tristeza ou desgosto entre eles, somente a mais pura e simples distância. Ele ficava a maior parte do tempo fora da Base em patrulhas enquanto ela procurava algo para fazer, notadamente pesquisar mais sobre sua origem e treinar a parte de magia que ela sentia ter relação com suas habilidades. Nas suas folgas, Visão costumava ficar com Morgan Stark na residência de Tony; e, nas poucas oportunidades que efetivamente estava no complexo, os dois amantes conversavam e eventualmente se abraçavam, um pouco sem graça, como o casal recém enamorado o qual foram um dia. 

Em verdade, eles não tinham qualquer vontade de falar sobre o que ocorrera naquele período. Naqueles excruciantes cinco anos entre morte e retorno. Era um assunto o qual todos gostariam de esquecer. Todavia, o sintozóide eventualmente passava em frente ao quarto de Wanda e a observava dormir com a porta entreaberta, sem notar que seu travesseiro estava marcado de lágrimas pela lembrança repetitiva da joia da mente se partindo em milhares de pedaços e das três palavras sussurradas por ele previamente a este acontecimento. Os vários pesadelos durante a noite. Sua mente clamando por Visão para fazê-la companhia. 

Mais que tudo, Visão desejava tê-la em seus braços novamente. Porém, ele não conseguia processar de modo correto a pesada informação de que seu sacrifício havia sido completamente inútil, e Wanda não vivera a vida feliz a qual ele desejou para ela. E essa sensação de impotência o afastava dela cada vez mais, a ponto de julgar ser impossível retornar ao seu convívio como um amante, e passar a ser meramente um colega de equipe. 

Eventualmente, Tony Stark reuniu todos os Vingadores porque queria fazer um anúncio: agora que todos estavam reestabelecidos, ele gostaria de renovar os votos de casamento com sua esposa, Pepper Potts, na presença de seus melhores amigos, bem como dos novos aliados, como os Guardiões da Galáxia e a novíssima Capitã Marvel. Não era uma festa grandiosa, somente para o grupo e mais alguns conhecidos de longa data, a qual seria realizada dali algumas semanas na casa do lago em que Stark residia desde o blip. Wanda e Visão nunca haviam estado em um casamento, tampouco numa renovação de votos, e apenas se encararam na multidão animada, um pouco confusos e incertos do que fazer. 

Os dias passaram. E, naquele exato momento, uma jovem encarava seu closet aberto, observando um a um dos seus vestidos mais chiques enquanto pensava sobre o peso das escolhas em sua vida, sem ter qualquer noção do que usar na festa. Foi quando ela ouviu uma suave batida na porta: 

– Não tem qualquer motivo para você se estressar por causa de uma roupa. 

– Oi, Nat, pode entrar. – Wanda olhou para a entrada do quarto com pesar em sua expressão. – Eu não faço ideia do que as pessoas vestem em casamentos. 

– Vestidos, terninhos, saltos, cabelos arrumados. Não pode ser tão difícil, meu amor. – Natasha entrou porta adentro vestindo seu robe azul-marinho e com os fios do cabelo comprido presos em uma touca para ficarem um pouco mais ondulados. 

Wanda deu alguns passos para trás e deixou a colega cuidar de seu armário, buscando sentar-se na beirada de sua cama macia. As madeixas molhadas de seu cabelo pingavam em suas roupas, e ela sequer havia preparado a pele para a maquiagem, ao contrário de Natasha, que possuía a pele lisa e pronta para aplicar a base clara. Essa remexeu no armário até encontrar duas opções plausíveis: um vestido colado no corpo, que ia até a altura das coxas, com aplicações de renda na saia e no tronco; e outro mais longo, com o caimento ligeiramente acima dos tornozelos, de tom carmim e com duas alças finas que o seguravam através de um laço no alto de seus ombros. 

– Qual deles? 

Ela bufou e caiu para trás na cama, deixando Natasha sem resposta. 

– Acho que vou precisar de outra opinião. Hope! – Ela chamou. – Está por aí? 

Instantes após, o barulho de saltos altos descendo o corredor principal precedeu a entrada triunfal da mulher de codinome Vespa, a mais nova integrante dos Vingadores, e que, apesar de não morar na Base, havia ido mais cedo para se arrumar junto de Natasha e Wanda. Esta se encontrava tão absorta nos seus próprios dilemas que nem escutara sua chegada. 

– Você ficou lindíssima, Hope. – Elogiou Natasha com um sorriso sincero. A outra usava um vestido amarelo e tinha os cabelos presos em um coque. – Preciso de ajuda com essa aqui. – Wanda rosnou, escondendo o rosto em uma almofada. – Qual dos vestidos você acha que fica melhor? 

– O vermelho, sem espaço para dúvidas. – Ao responder, ela se sentou ao lado da moça deitada no colchão, e deu um tapinha leve em sua coxa coberta por calças de moletom pretas. – Vamos levantar, querida? O táxi chega em uma hora. 

– A Carol já está aí? 

– Ela avisou que iria visitar a filha de uma amiga “aqui na terra” – disse Natasha enquanto alisava o vestido vermelho com a ponta dos dedos e pensava na estranheza que acabara de falar –, e depois vai encontrar a Valquíria em Asgard para irem juntas. Ou seja, vamos só nós três, e eu ainda não consegui me vestir porque um certo alguém não decide se quer se arrumar ou comprar uma bicicleta. 

Um novo grunhido deixou os lábios de Wanda quando ela finalmente levantou e pegou o vestido das mãos de sua colega, acompanhada de aplausos e comemorações das suas companhias até fechar atrás de si a porta do banheiro da suíte em que dormia. Subitamente, ela se viu em completo silêncio, já que as vozes altas de Natasha e Hope viraram um mero murmúrio através das grossas paredes de concreto. Ela pendurou a roupa em um cabideiro e se olhou no espelho. 

Devagar, peça após peça, Wanda se despiu. Tirou sua calça, a blusa, já molhada por conta do cabelo úmido, e até prendeu os fios no topo da cabeça usando uma presilha já gasta, permanecendo apenas com o sutiã preto sem alças e uma calcinha de renda de mesmo tom. Através do reflexo, ela observou as diversas cicatrizes estampadas em sua pele, pequenas marcas das inúmeras guerras as quais enfrentava diariamente. A mais proeminente estava no ombro direito, um queloide ainda avermelhado de uma das últimas batalhas antes do estalo transformá-la em poeira. Por um momento, ficou receosa em colocar o vestido, suspenso somente com laços finíssimos que deixariam a mostra aquela marca protuberante, e cogitou mudar para a outra opção de Natasha, um vestido preto com mangas compridas. 

Ao mesmo tempo, ela lembrou da delicadeza dos lábios de Visão enquanto ele beijava cada uma das cicatrizes desenhadas por seu corpo, geralmente olhando em seus olhos para deixá-la ciente do quanto ele apreciava cada detalhe dela. Wanda sentiu as pernas amolecerem com as memórias afetivas daquela demonstração de carinho tantas vezes externada por ele, e seu coração bateu fortemente dentro do peito quando ela quis vivenciar aquilo novamente. Por isso, quando terminou de se vestir, saiu do banheiro e, com a porta batendo atrás de si com uma determinação assustadora, disse para as outras duas colegas: 

– Vocês venceram. – Wanda fez uma pose. – Agora... O que eu faço com meu cabelo?


	2. Capítulo dois.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visão repensa momentos importantes desde quando fora ressuscitado, e tem seus devaneios atrapalhados por gratas surpresas.

Naqueles cinco anos, Visão sentiu como se constantemente se afogasse. 

Não que fosse possível para ele se afogar. Ele não tinha um sistema respiratório para inalar água, além de seus poderes o permitirem diminuir sua densidade corpórea e flutuar para longe daquele local; mas, por algum motivo, se sentia desprovido das suas habilidades. Apenas deixava seu corpo movimentar-se submerso em água salgada de um mar de escuridão. 

As poucas vezes que subia até a superfície, e buscava um pouco de ar antes de se deixar mergulhar novamente, eram impulsionadas por Wanda. Seu sorriso. O calor de seu corpo. As mechas de cabelo ruivo entre seus dedos avermelhados. Seu doce aroma e os lábios macios ternamente beijando seus lábios sintéticos. De alguma maneira, Visão presumia que seu sacrifício havia funcionado, e aquele lindo sorriso iluminava a vida de outras pessoas. 

Até que, um dia, ele foi subitamente puxado para a superfície. 

O despertar de Visão foi confuso. Como uma onda batendo fortemente em uma pedra em manhãs de ressaca do mar; se pudesse respirar, diria que acordou arfando. Ele se viu em um laboratório o qual conhecia muito bem, com pessoas conhecidas ao seu lado perguntando incessantemente se ele estava bem e do que se lembrava: Tony Stark e Bruce Banner, esse em uma forma que o misturava com o Hulk, juntamente de Shuri, a quem conhecera brevemente em uma tentativa frustrada e brutalmente interrompida de retirar a joia da mente antes de Thanos chegar à terra. 

Depois de algum tempo, Wanda estava em seus braços. Ela chorava baixinho, e as lágrimas marcavam o seu rosto, com o soluço audível através da audição sensível de Visão em conjunto com a respiração entrecortada da moça. Assim, não era possível para ele entender o que se passara para ela sofrer tanto, com as explicações dos três amigos e companheiros ainda sem fazer sentido em seus sistemas. 

Paulatinamente, como as folhas de verão tomam uma coloração alaranjada para o outono, ele e Wanda se afastaram. Visão passou a participar de mais patrulhas ao redor do mundo, além de se aproximar da jovem Morgan Stark, enquanto Wanda estava absorta procurando suas origens. Quando se encontravam, conversavam sobre assuntos mundanos, como a previsão do tempo, ou sobre a situação econômica dos países, e eles até mesmo riam juntos, contudo, essas pequenas interações estavam muito longe de ser as trocas que um dia já tiveram. 

Visão queria abraçá-la. Tê-la novamente em seus braços para poder sussurrar à vontade todas as palavras bonitas que ele já a quis dizer. Mas sentia que poderia ser um pouco intrusivo de sua parte, especialmente após seu relacionamento não ficar definido antes do ataque dos Filhos de Thanos em Edimburgo. Talvez se aproximar demais dela poderia assustá-la, então ele lentamente começava a aceitar que eles, porventura, não pertencessem mais um ao outro. 

Não era um pensamento fácil. 

– Visão, Visão, Visão! 

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos por uma menina correndo diretamente até ele, os braços abertos jogados ao redor de suas pernas clamando por um abraço. Visão sorriu e suavemente acariciou seus cabelos castanho curtos, e ele passou as mãos ao redor de seu pequeno corpo para levantá-la no ar e mantê-la em seu colo, próximo de seu peitoral. 

– Você está linda, Morgan. – Ele a segurou em sua frente, fazendo cócegas em sua barriga e provocando uma risada alegre da menina. – Parece uma princesa. 

Morgan Stark sorriu, os cabelos já um pouco suados cobrindo parcialmente seu rosto, e Visão aproveitou para ajeitar seu vestido azul piscina com a saia de tecido crepe sob uma pequena anágua. A companhia de Morgan, praticamente uma irmã mais nova, fora uma das melhores adições em sua vida após o estalo. Naqueles cinco anos, Tony comentara com ela várias vezes sobre o robô apaixonado que ele criara, e, quando Visão e Morgan finalmente se conheceram, se gostaram de imediato, da mesma maneira que uma conexão prévia adormecida. 

– Eu queria vestir armadura. – Declarou ela, arfando. – Mas o papai e a mamãe não deixaram. 

O sintozóide manteve a menina segura em seus braços enquanto observava o ambiente no qual se encontrava. O quintal da residência Stark havia se transformado em um pequeno espaço de eventos, coberto por uma grande tenda branca suspensa por largos pedaços de madeira e com pequenas lâmpadas de luz amarelada penduradas na estrutura e ligadas na tomada através de uma extensão para iluminar o local. No dia anterior, Visão e Clint trabalharam em conjunto com Steve para colocar tudo em ordem e evitar complicações na hora da renovação dos votos propriamente dita. Enquanto eles levantavam o tecido grosso de lona e penduravam a corda com as minúsculas fontes de luz, os três filhos de Clint, juntamente de Morgan Stark, brincavam nas proximidades, e repetiram o companheirismo no dia seguinte; apesar de perfeitamente arrumados para a festa, as quatro crianças já estavam totalmente bagunçadas, suadas e com vestidos (no caso de Morgan e Lila) e os ternos (em se tratando de Cooper e Nate) completamente amarrotados. 

Mas não tinha como ficar brabo com aquelas crianças. Clint Barton chegou por trás dos filhos e os abraçou repentinamente, provocando risadas dos três. Morgan Stark passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Visão e encostou a bochecha em seu rosto metálico. Ele acariciou a ponta de seus cabelos, ajeitando-a no colo ao mesmo tempo que admirava o lugar do casamento. Os três heróis espalharam, juntos, um piso sintético de madeira para cobrir a grama, bem como facilitar a disposição de um altar e diversas mesas redondas, uma para cada grupo convidado. Havia mesas para autoridades, para os Guardiões da Galáxia, para os Asgardianos (localizada mais perto dos barris de chopp), para as crianças permanecerem juntas e, principalmente, havia uma mesa específica que estava próxima do altar, para acomodar os colegas originais dos Vingadores. 

Desde o retorno, alguns meses antes, era muito difícil eles sentarem e terem as refeições juntas como uma vez fizeram. As meninas geralmente ficavam em grupo, e os demais, como Tony e Clint, possuíam uma família e não compareciam mais com tanta frequência no complexo. Conhecendo a pessoa que o criara, Visão tinha praticamente a certeza de que o lugar de Wanda estava estrategicamente posicionado ao lado dele. 

– Maguna, chega de pedir colo pro nosso homem sintético. Os braços dele não cansam, mas os meus sim, só de olhar você pendurada tanto tempo. 

Tony Stark se aproximou da dupla vestindo seu terno roxo – segundo ele, já havia casado com o preto, e não queria repetir a dose –, e com os cabelos castanhos penteados para trás. 

– Tony, você sabe que eu não me incomodo de ficar com ela, não é mesmo? 

– Eu sei. – Ele segurou a filha em seu colo. – Visão, você não é humano. Nem um robô. Você é um anjo na terra. 

Dois adolescentes adentraram a tenda, respirando esbaforidos. 

– Eles... Estavam aqui... O tempo todo! 

Peter Parker inspirou e exalou o ar de seus pulmões pesadamente, enquanto Cassandra Lang se apoiou em uma viga de madeira para recuperar o fôlego. Os adultos presentes riram; desde o início da recepção, os dois brincaram com os filhos de Tony e Clint, estabelecendo uma forte conexão. Stark pôs a filha no chão, a qual correu na direção de seus amigos, e se virou novamente para Visão. 

– Seguinte, conversei com o pessoal do nosso grupinho e vamos dormir aqui na casa do lago. 

– Não iríamos voltar para a Base? – Estranhou Visão. 

– Você não está vendo? As crianças estão curtindo. Brincando. A gente pode ficar mais a vontade, aproveitar essa estrutura, beber até mais tarde. Você não bebe, mas a gente sim. Hospedar as pessoas aqui em casa vai ser melhor. 

– Certo. – Visão cedeu, suavizando o olhar. – Mas não vai ter espaço para todos. Posso voar de volta para a Base e aguardar nossos colegas amanhã. 

– Ah, a casa é só para nós do grupo, as autoridades e outros amigos vão mais cedo. Não têm tantos quartos assim. Os Guardiões dormem na nave deles, as crianças dormem na sala, e os casais ficam nos quartos. Eu e a Pep, o Clint e a Laura, o Scott e a Hope, o Sam talvez precise dividir o quarto de hóspedes com o Bucky e o Steve e a Nat dorme na sala também... – Tony deu um sorriso travesso – ... Claro, um quarto especial para você e a Wanda... 

Visão piscou algumas vezes. 

– Tony, a Wanda não vai se sentir confortável. Nós não estamos, bem... 

Juntos? Namorando? Não havia palavras possíveis para descrever o estágio de relacionamento atual deles. O sintozóide alisou o terno preto o qual vestia usando a ponta dos dedos, incerto do que dizer. 

– Os quartos já foram separados de antemão. – O outro sorriu. – Você tem uma festa inteira para resolver isso. 

A conversa deles foi atrapalhada por gritos de Morgan correndo na direção de ambos e se escondendo entre as duas pernas. Tony já imaginava o que havia acontecido, e apenas encarou a entrada da tenda, sorrindo enquanto dizia: 

– Bem-vindos, Guardiões! 

Liderados por Thor, o grupo chegou levemente ressabiado. Peter Quill e Gamora, de mãos dadas, observavam o ambiente, enquanto Nebulosa, Mantis e Drax, esse vestindo uma camiseta pela primeira vez, sentavam em uma mesa perto da porta, cumprimentando os demais com um aceno. Por cima de seus ombros, Rocket Raccoon pousou no chão com um salto e gritou: 

– É aqui que fica a festa? 

Todos os convidados, sem exceção, observaram a algazarra, e Thor ria alto ao chegar mais perto dos convidados, seus olhos curiosos procurando por Morgan, ainda sem notar a presença do sintozóide. 

– Filha de Stark, venha me dar um abraço! Seu pai me falou muito de você. 

A menina segurou firmemente as calças de Visão e olhou para cima, da mesma maneira que pedia permissão aos seus pais quando queria fazer algo diferente. Ele fez um sinal para Morgan ir até o deus do trovão, declarando: 

– Pode ir, querida. Ele parece meio assustador, mas é o deus mais gentil que conheci. 

Thor levantou o olhar para encarar Visão a alguns passos de distância. O alegre sorriso desapareceu pouco a pouco enquanto ele andava na direção do colega de equipe, tão digno do Mjölnir quanto ele; e, ao perceber que ele realmente estava ali, Thor entrou em êxtase, sorrindo e abraçando o sintozóide com toda a força, feliz por revê-lo depois de tanto tempo. 

– Deu certo, deu certo! – Ele comemorava. – Visão, você está vivo! 

Quando os Vingadores decidiram que deixariam a joia da mente para tentar trazer Visão de volta, o deus do trovão foi o mais favorável a essa decisão. Todavia, por estar nas galáxias distantes do universo, tinha cada vez menos contato com seus colegas de equipe. Tony intencionalmente não contou sobre Visão quando chamou a Thor para a renovação de votos, imaginando a surpresa que o herói teria ao vê-lo. Não poderia ser diferente. 

Visão sorria enquanto abraçava Thor, lembrando dos seus primeiros momentos divididos antes da batalha contra Ultron: o martelo sagrado em suas mãos, as rápidas piadas e lazer antes de Thor voltar para Asgard. Ainda que por um tempo mínimo, essas memórias permaneciam em seu sistema, e ele reconhecia o deus como um amigo muito próximo. Clint, Tony, Scott, Bruce, Sam e Steve miravam o reencontro, admirados. 

– Credo, que bagunça é essa? 

Natasha Romanoff atraiu todos os olhares para ela, inclusive dos dois heróis que se reencontraram após tanto tempo. Ela franziu o nariz com um sorriso enquanto se abraçava em Thor, e Visão ouviu a voz de Tony atrás dele repreendendo-a: 

– Era para o táxi estar aqui há meia. Hora. Onde vocês estavam? 

Natasha e Hope estavam de braços dados e se encararam antes de dizer: 

– Preparando uma convidada. – A Viúva Negra virou parcialmente o pescoço para trás. – Wanda! 

Quando Wanda adentrou o salão, o mundo parecia ter feito silêncio. 

Ou, talvez, só tivesse feito silêncio para Visão, o qual ignorou todo e qualquer contato com o mundo externo somente para apreciar a beldade em sua frente. Usando o vestido vermelho mais bonito que ele já vira, os cabelos ruivos soltos e com ondas bastante artesanais feitas por Natasha e Hope, pequenas flores presas nos fios e a maquiagem leve destacando seu rosto angelical no meio da multidão. Seus lábios estavam cobertos com brilho labial rosa claro, a boca tão linda que Visão somente tinha vontade de se aproximar e beijá-la com todo o seu amor. 

As luzes penduradas não possuíam tanto brilho quanto seu sorriso tímido ao observar os rostos dos convidados, procurando por uma face específica, e só deixou de buscar quando encontrou os olhos azuis cristalinos de Visão no meio da multidão. Ele pôde jurar ter visto seu sorriso aumentar à medida que caminhava na direção dele. 

Eram em momentos como aquele em que Visão tinha certeza de que não tinha um coração pois, se possuísse, ele certamente explodiria dentro do seu peito devido às batidas violentas que sofreria. Nada pôde fazer além de admirá-la, engasgando-se até para cumprimentá-la. Quando Wanda parou em sua frente e sussurrou um “oi” entre as músicas da festa, e Visão fora trazido subitamente de volta para a terra, a voz suave de Natasha fora o primeiro som que escutara: 

– Poxa, Vis, a gente arrumou a Wanda com todo o empenho do mundo e você não solta nem um “linda, cheirosa, gostosa de cremosa” para ela? 

No meio da confusão de sentimentos entre Wanda e Visão, eles encontraram espaço para rir. E o comentário de Natasha contagiou boa parte da equipe, que também riu e aguardou algum posicionamento por parte do casal. Wanda estava a somente dois passos de distância, e, ainda assim, parecia a distância do mundo entre dois corpos. 

Até que, em um ímpeto de confiança, Visão a abraçou. 

Fogos de artifício pareciam explodir ao redor deles enquanto se mantinham no aparentemente simples gesto, mas que requeria muito de ambos. Visão a puxou próximo de seu peitoral e trançou os braços ao redor de suas costas. Wanda estranhou, tanto que permaneceu com as mãos apertas e as palmas esticadas sobre o tórax do sintozóide, de leve encostando em seu paletó preto, e somente depois jogou os braços ao redor de seus ombros ao tempo que Visão a levantara no ar, rodopiando uma vez devagar antes de colocá-la de volta no chão e afirmar com toda a sinceridade que sua voz lhe permitia: 

– Você é “a mais linda porção de argila, creio, que o sol a qualquer tempo tenha alumiado”, Wanda. – E sorriu. 

Aquele era, de fato, seu reencontro após o estalo. O reencontro de dois amantes que, de tanto se perderem, acabaram se encontrando nos braços um do outro. 

– Isso foi bem melhor do que a minha ideia! – Protestou Natasha, provocando uma nova onda de risadas do grupo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “A mais linda porção de argila, creio, que o sol a qualquer tempo tenha alumiado” - frase de William Shakespeare em "Conto de Inverno", e citada por Visão em "Vingadores - Sem Rumo".


	3. Capítulo Três.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A renovação de votos finalmente acontece, e Wanda tem uma conversa significativa com um companheiro de equipe enquanto espera o almoço. Visão tenta se aproximar.

– Ora, ora, mas o que temos aqui?   
Pepper Potts adentrou a tenda em um lindo vestido azul escuro, com um singelo ramalhete de flores em mãos e saltos altos batucando no piso sintético. Todos os olhares se voltaram a ela, inclusive os de Wanda e Visão, que por um momento haviam se perdido no momento e deixado as emoções falarem mais alto. O coração de Wanda batia pesado no peito, enquanto os sistemas internos de Visão pareciam à beira de um colapso devido a quantidade de sentimentos fluindo por seu corpo.  
Ele clamava pela oportunidade de tê-la em seus braços novamente, sobretudo da forma confortável e alegre que se encontrava. Era um sopro de ar fresco ver Wanda sorrir e se comunicar com seus colegas, elogiando a roupa de Pepper, e cumprimentando Sam, Bucky e Steve com um sorriso animado antes de abraçar fortemente Clint, praticamente a figura paterna de Wanda desde a Batalha de Sokovia.   
– Nada de mais, Peps. – Disse Tony. – Apenas a chegada triunfal das meninas.  
Um último sorriso de Wanda para Visão marcou sua saída do grupo de amigos em direção a mesa com drinks enquanto de braços dados com Natasha. Hope se juntou a Scott ao lado do altar, antes de a voz de Tony soar pelo espaço:  
– Certo, agora que estamos todos aqui e a estrela da festa chegou... – Ele pegou a mão de Pepper e a puxou para perto. – ... Após algumas horas se arrumando dentro da nossa casa... – Uma onda de risadas preencheu o ambiente. – ... Está na hora de começar esse novo casamento!  
Visão assentiu e indicou a mesa para seus colegas, com o nome de cada um em um papel dobrado sobre os pratos perfeitamente arrumados. Era uma superfície redonda grande, com espaço para doze pessoas, a maior mesa da festa. Steve, Sam, Bucky, Carol, Clint e Laura, Scott e Hope, juntamente de Rhodes e Natasha, tomaram seus assentos na ordem definida, deixando vagos dois lugares com indicações de nome:  
VISÃO  
WANDA MAXIMOFF  
– Lado a lado... Isso é interessante. – Natasha sorriu atrás da taça de martíni que bebericava, enquanto Visão puxava a cadeira para Wanda poder se acomodar.  
Logo, a música alta cessou para uma romântica música baixa, e todos retornaram aos seus lugares para deixar o espaço livre para o casal principal da noite. Wanda tomou um gole de sua bebida, franzindo o nariz pela acidez, e provocando uma baixa risada de Visão, a qual logo contagiou a própria moça a rir em conjunto. Quando eles se encaravam, havia um certo transe que ninguém ousava atrapalhar, até a voz de Tony novamente soar pela tenda:  
– Sejam todos muito bem vindos à renovação de votos de casamento de Pepper Potts e Tony Stark. E sim, eu coloquei o nome dela na frente do meu, por ela ser a estrela principal da noite, e não eu. Nós somos meramente coadjuvantes dessa mulher incrível.  
Até mesmo os asgardianos e Guardiões da Galáxia, geralmente mais barulhentos e animados, ficaram em silêncio para ouvir as declarações de amor do Homem de Ferro, o qual conheceram em batalha, mas admiravam profundamente pelos sacrifícios em prol da humanidade – e do retorno de todos.  
– Sabem, eu e a Pepper nos casamos alguns meses depois do blip. Mas, com todo o respeito à Peps, que era a noiva mais linda do mundo, foi um pouco sem graça não ter a presença de pessoas tão especiais para mim. Meus colegas do governo. Meus colegas e parceiros dos Vingadores. – Tony olhou para a mesa ao lado do altar improvisado, feito de madeira. – Meus amigos.  
Os integrantes do grupo sorriram.  
– Quando metade das criaturas vivas desapareceu, eu senti desespero. Temor. O mais puro medo de nunca mais vê-los novamente... Ao mesmo tempo em que, não muito depois, floresceu a esperança.   
Tony fez um sinal com as mãos, e Morgan Stark veio correndo para seus braços, sorrindo alegremente. Os presentes na festa suspiraram em conjunto com a fofura. Ele a abraçou a manteve a menina apoiada nos braços entre ele e Pepper, a qual também afagou a menina com beijos e carinhos.  
– Quando nós lutamos contra Thanos, eu estava pronto para aceitar a morte certa. Eu iria abraçar aquilo com a minha armadura e falecer feliz por tê-los visto de novo mais uma vez, desde os Guardiões – Tony apontou para o fundo da tenda –, que tinha acabado de conhecer, até meus amigos mais próximos – ele tornou o olhar suavemente para a mesa –, com quem me meti em brigas estúpidas que só nos afastaram. É uma honra saber que lutamos juntos mais uma vez.  
Natasha aplaudiu, empolgada tanto pelo segundo martíni, quanto pela conexão com as frases ditas por Tony, já que ela própria estava radiante de ter voltado após a morte no abismo de Vormir. Ainda que tivesse vagado a vida toda pelo ambiente pacífico para o qual fora levada após cair do penhasco, estaria satisfeita de ter ajudado a salvar pessoas que tanto amava.  
– Por isso, Peps, eu reuni todo mundo aqui. Tanto pela vontade de celebrar após esses cinco anos malucos, quanto pela vontade de celebrar a vida ao seu lado. Unir o útil ao agradável é algo que eu tiro de letra, vocês sabem.  
Enquanto o casal trocava suas juras de amor, Wanda observava atentamente, as pernas cruzadas sob a toalha de linho branca e parte do corpo virada em direção ao altar. Visão, por sua vez, absorvia cada palavra dita, porém, olhava incessantemente para a bela mulher ao seu lado. A joia em sua mente pulsava, um brilho mais fraco que o das pequenas luzes iluminando o local.   
Ele sonhava em um dia fazer o mesmo com ela. Casar, dizer juras de amor junto de amigos próximos, sair em lua de mel, coisas normais feitas por casais apaixonados. O estágio atual de seu relacionamento, porém, não permitia que ele fizesse isso... Mas não o impedia de sonhar.  
Quando Pepper e Tony se beijaram, com Morgan no chão entre suas pernas, toda a plateia explodiu em aplausos. Depois, Tony disse:  
– O almoço está servido em um buffet na cozinha. É apertado, então vão devagar que ninguém tem pressa.   
Ele mal havia acabado de falar quando Rocket Raccoon, Peter Quill e Drax, em conjunto, saíram correndo porta afora com seus pratos para se servirem no buffet. Gamora bufou e pôs as mãos sobre o rosto, inconformada, enquanto sua irmã, Nebula, e Mantis, gentilmente acariciavam suas costas. Elas logo se juntaram à fila para comer. Um a um, os Vingadores também deixaram seus assentos, exceto por Wanda e Visão, que ficaram sentados em seus lugares em um silêncio confortável.  
Wanda passou a ponta dos dedos pela borda do prato e sorriu para Visão. Queria dizer o quanto ele estava bem naquele terno, a forma sintozóide combinando com a roupa preta, além de que não estava acostumada a vê-lo vestido tão formalmente assim. Antes que pudesse dizer, porém, ele perguntou:  
– Não está com fome?  
– Só esperando a fila diminuir um pouco.   
Ela esticou a mão na direção da mão dele, até Morgan correr em direção à mesa.  
– Visão, Visão! – Ela puxou a barra de seu smoking. – Me ajuda a servir comida no bufé?  
– Se fala “bufê”, querida criança. – Ele a pegou no colo. – Conhece a Wanda?  
– Conheço! Oi, Wanda!  
– Oi, Morgan. – Wanda sorriu. Haviam se visto algumas vezes, nas idas de Tony com a filha até a Base.  
– Pode ajudar? – Morgan observou Visão com seus grandes olhos castanhos.  
Visão parecia sem jeito.  
– O Peter ou a Cassandra não podem ajudar?  
– Eles estão com os filhos do Clint. E a Tia Nat e o papai e a mamãe não podem. E eu queria sua ajuda, Visão!  
Os olhos azuis cristalinos do sintozóide miraram Wanda, a qual sorriu e disse:  
– Vá com ela. Eu já vou me servir.  
Ele assentiu, levantando com a menina em um braço, um prato vazio equilibrado no outro, e seguiu em direção a grande fila até a porta dos fundos da cozinha. Morgan, no colo de Visão, acenou para Wanda com sua pequena mãozinha, recebendo um sorriso em resposta da moça. Não tardou para ela estar completamente sozinha na tenda, apenas uma música baixa ecoando pelo ambiente. Estranhamente, ela se sentia em paz, ainda que seu estômago começasse a doer de fome.  
Um vulto apareceu na porta, que ela reconheceu ser Tony Stark.  
– Olá, Tony. – Ela disse com um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes.  
– Olá, Wanda. Você não se serviu ainda?  
– Eu... Já vou lá. – Wanda esticou o corpo para trás e viu que a fila diminuía. – Daqui a pouco.  
– Antes de você ir... E antes do pessoal voltar... Posso falar com você?  
Wanda hesitou, observando alguns dos Guardiões e asgardiandos perto da porta, bebendo e conversando, bem como agentes do governo em seus lugares almoçando, mas longe o suficiente para ninguém os escutar. Enfim, respondeu:  
– Claro.  
– Beleza. – Ele puxou a cadeira anteriormente usada por Visão, e sentou-se com o corpo virado para ela. – Eu sei que já errei muito com você, menina. E eu sei que não é tão fácil você perdoar isso. Eu não perdoaria, se fosse você.  
Ela absorveu cada palavra em silêncio, segurando firmemente o tecido vermelho de seu vestido entre a ponta dos dedos.  
– Quando você sumiu, e o seu rosto aparecia entre os desaparecidos com o estalo, eu sentia um aperto diferente no peito. Porque você não viveu quase nada por causa dos erros que eu cometi.   
Uma pausa.  
– Você não precisa me perdoar, mas saiba que eu me arrependo. Muito. De todas as merdas que eu fiz você passar. E eu humildemente peço desculpas, agora que tenho a oportunidade.  
Suspirando após desabafar daquela forma, Tony colocou um braço sobre a mesa, a mão trêmula após aquela exposição. Suavemente, Wanda encostou a ponta dos dedos sobre as costas da mão dele, e afirmou:  
– Eu não posso esquecer tudo o que aconteceu, Tony. E eu não quero. Faz parte de quem eu sou. – Ela apertou a mão dele. – A morte dos meus pais, do Pietro, os tratados de Sokovia... Todos esses acontecimentos foram necessários para eu ser a Wanda que sou atualmente.  
Quando Tony olhou para ela, o desgaste em seu rosto era perceptível. Os fios de cabelo branco, a barba falhada, os olhos cansados após cinco anos se corroendo. Em uma virada do destino, Wanda sorriu.  
– Mas não adianta ficar em pé de guerra eternamente por causa disso. Então, eu não posso esquecer, porém, posso perdoar.  
Ele exibiu um sorriso fraco e se aproximou para abraçá-la. Pela primeira vez, ela se deixou abraçar com vontade, retribuindo o gesto com alguma espécie de carinho. Ao desvencilhar do enlace de Tony, Wanda pediu licença e buscou seu prato para, enfim, encarar a fila para o buffet.  
Havia um mar de pessoas do lado de fora, algumas almoçando no jardim, já que seria um desperdício perder um dia lindo de sol como aquele, e outros apoiados em uma cerca de madeira nos arredores da residência Stark. A tarde quente de verão ainda tinha a brisa fresca do campo para diminuir o calor provocado pelo sol intenso, o ar bucólico do ambiente chamando a atenção de Wanda pela sensação deliciosa que era estar novamente na sombra das árvores.  
A moça se serviu de um pouco de comida chique e se escorou em um canto da cozinha para comer sozinha. Olhando através da janela, viu Visão sentado com Morgan Stark em seu colo, lendo uma história de um grande livro infantil. Cooper, Lila e Pietro, apesar de brincarem com Peter Parker e Cassie Lang, às vezes se sentavam no pequeno deck de madeira na beira de um pequeno lago. Com o garfo entre os dentes, Wanda sorriu ao observá-lo, tão jeitoso com crianças, e seus pensamentos viajaram em uma área meio cinzenta que era o seu futuro com o sintozóide, imaginando o quanto ele seria maravilhoso como pai, dada a oportunidade.  
Ao finalizar sua refeição, Wanda deixou sua louça com uma pessoa contratada para trabalhar na cozinha, agradecendo pela ajuda enquanto retornava à barraca. Visão, o qual deixara Morgan junto das outras crianças, encontrou Tony Stark no caminho de volta para o local da festa, e o chamou em um canto, longe da porta, para perguntar algo que o incomodava há algum tempo:  
– Tony... Você separou um quarto para mim e para a Wanda sabendo que eu não necessito de um ciclo regular de sono?  
– Visão, Visão... O objetivo é vocês não dormirem. E depois daquele abraço que vocês deram e a declaração shakespeariana? – Stark deu uma risada maliciosa, e Visão se sentiu um pouco encabulado. – Mas, se não rolar nada entre vocês, eu deixei a atualização mais recente de software pronta para você. Só apertar a têmpora esquerda três vezes.  
Antes de voltar para a barraca, Tony olhou para ele e disse:  
– O quarto de vocês é no segundo andar, última porta à esquerda. Tem uma placa com as iniciais.  
~.~  
A festa estava só começando após o almoço.  
Aos poucos, todos foram voltando, tomando mais bebidas da mesa de drinks ao tempo em que a música ficou mais alta e divertida, trazendo os heróis mais poderosos da Terra para a pista de dança. Natasha e Hope puxaram Wanda enquanto Gamora e Mantis trouxeram uma acuada Nebula para o meio da multidão dançante. Nervosa a princípio, a moça com poderes de feiticeira logo se soltou e dançou com suas amigas. Carol Danvers, junto de Valquíria, se aproximou das meninas e elas formaram uma pequena roda.  
Não tardou para os homens, a começar por Rhodes e Tony, Thor com o famoso dançarino das galáxias Peter Quill, e até mesmo Visão veio mostrar seus passos de dança ao som dos aplausos da equipe. Foi uma tarde muito divertida para os Vingadores e seus colegas de batalha. Pela primeira vez, eles podiam comemorar sem se preocupar em salvar o mundo.  
Quando todos foram ficando cansados, e Wanda procurou uma cadeira para se sentar, as músicas das caixas de som ficaram mais suaves, com baladas românticas pelo ambiente. Poucos casais se abraçavam e beijavam, enquanto outros, como Valquíria e Carol, se encaravam com intenção de externar sentimentos não ditos. Wanda suspirou e se serviu de água, até sentir uma mão familiar em seu ombro.  
– Será que a mulher mais bonita da festa me concede uma dança?


End file.
